


10

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

**[mrdaxxonford](https://mrdaxxonford.tumblr.com/)** asked:

okay idea, Twins first night in a new place. Mabel says its haunted as a pretense for sleeping in Dippers bed.

\--------------------------  


Mabel double-checked the stability of her towel headdress with a few gentle pats before settling in on her work. Glow-in-the-dark stickies were a staple of the Mystery Twin room and she liked to get them set up ASAP once she had washed up after a long drive. Dipper kept his showers pretty short these days, but she was practiced enough to finish her set-up before he got back to the room.

They had been doing this for years now. A cross-country expedition to aid others with ghost problems much as Dipper had done for Pacifica when they were 12. There wasnt much money in it, but their wealthy friend happily served as a patron to fill in the monetary gaps in recognition of the important work. In fact, she often tried to give them more than the minimum, but the Twins always turned her down. They didn’t need to stay in a 5 star hotel every time they visited a haunted house.

The siblings preferred to stay somewhere a bit more common, more rugged. It just felt more “Pines”. Of course, they weren’t so stupid as to actually sleep in a haunted house. Grunkle Fords tale of how he developed his ghost levels had taught them the errors of that. But they often found some kind of rental nearby. This time they hadn’t found a place with separate beds in the same room, but she insisted they always sleep together as they travelled. She liked to maintain that same closeness they had back when this wasn’t their job, and hey, being in the same bed offered a chance to cuddle with her bro-bro under the “stars”.

She finished her stickers on the ceiling and retrieved a high-intensity light to shine on them so theyd charge quickly. The Big Dipper. A large star followed by numerous rainbowed miniatures of itself arranged in a streak. The symbolism would be lost on anyone who didn’t know the trials and tribulations they’d gone through together. The stickies were the reminder for them both that they were in this together always, and so she always made sure to set them up the first night they arrived. It didn’t matter if the ghost was in the Pacific Northwest or the Florida Everglades, they could both wake up in a cold sweat at random’o’clock and know they weren’t alone no matter where they were just by the sight of a small glowing light on a shared ceiling.

As nomads, Mabel appreciated this consistency in their lives. She was always willing to try new things, to meet new people, to develop attachments to places that may or may not last years. Hell, she loved it. Mabel hated being tied down and it was great to just never have to worry about that being a problem in this line of work. Still, no woman is an island, and Dipper was that one thing she could count on to always keep her grounded.

Dipper often seemed like he was the only person who really understood her. Random singing, random mini-golf, random anything.All things she loved. All things her previous boyfriends apparently were not fans of. Well, Dipper was a fan and that was part of why she loved him, why she wanted to be in the same room as him, wanted to make sure he could wake up in the middle of the night and see a Big Dipper next to a Shooting Star and know the woman who put them up was there to comfort him through any nightmare.

Her ears pricked at the sound of flowing water cutting off as Dipper finished his shower. Mabel cut the lights off and was pleased to see her constellations properly glowing. She turned the lights back on and retrieved a sketchpad and journal. Hopping into bed, she lay the journal on his side and began sketching random doodles. She had to look busy when he came in or he’d be ready for the tickle attack she was planning.


End file.
